On The Two Sides Of The Door
by Roni-chan
Summary: A bit of unusual light fluff from me. Yuki and Shuichi. Just conversation. Oneshot. Better summary inside. Please read and rewiew!


**Author's Notes:** Well, I kinda got bored... here is the result. A bit of unusual light fluff from me. An ordinary situation: Shuichi gets slammed out of the house by Yuki. What will turn out of this? Nothing. Just a conversation between the two of them while they're sitting on the other side of the door... It's a oneshot, so I'd be pleased if you rewiewed me, but don't ask for continue, because there won't be any. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, nor Shuichi or Yuki.

**On The Two Sides Of The Door**

"... Yuki? Are you there?

I don't, I really don't know what the heck did I do to you this time. Am I that bad...? I'll just stand here until you open the door, right? I won't run away again. I'm not a damn kid anymore, huh? And you know what? I don't care if you shut me out. I know I do stupid things. More often than you can stand it. And you don't even care if I say sorry. Hey, Yuki, do you HEAR me? I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry isn't always enough, brat. Life isn't a game for children. It's played by adults. You're right, I can't stand it when you're that immature. And you know what? I don't care if you're gonna stay there all night. I won't open the door. I had enough of this hell-circle. You can go wherever you want to."

"You don't think it can be played by children, ne? You were born as an adult, or what? Right; do as you please. I won't go anywhere. I told you I'm not just a brat. And I hate being called that.

Hey, Yuki... do you hear me? You can shut me out, but you can't make me silent! I will definitely tell you what's in me."

"I'm not interested. Go away, damn brat."

"You don't have to see my face, though. The door is between us. But you could listen..."

"I told you I don't care."

"Maybe you could just listen to me. You could act like you were interested."

"Damn. Right. But then you go away."

"If you want that..."

"Yes, I do."

"Right."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Right. Then talk."

"... "

"Brat? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then why aren't you speaking? You pushed me to listen to you. Then do it at once, than go."

"Yuki..."

"Huh?"

"You're just... cruel, you know?"

"Hm. Whatever. You made me do it."

"I didn't...! I just... I don't understand it! I am the way I am! Since the first times, you didn't have any problem with it! We were just OK being together, weren't we? Right, you shut me out several times, but... yeah, I knew I could be annoying, but not that much! I never imagined that you could be so... scary."

"Scary, huh? Are you scared of me?"

"Yuki, you're smoking again. I can smell it. You promised you won't."

"Answer the damn question, brat. You wanted to talk."

"You are repeating yourself. That's not very good for a writer, you know?"

"What the fuck- Just answer me, idiot!"

"... yeah, sometimes I am."

"... "

"Yuki?"

"I'm here."

"Yuki, you know what? I promise I'll change. I'll be better. You know I suck at those 'mature' things, but... I'll try. I'll try my best, huh? What about it?"

"Forget it. I'm not letting you in ever again."

"Then tell me... why."

"... "

"Yuki...?"

"Right, just drop it already."

"But..."

"You make me an idiot, that's it."

"Yu... ki...? What do you mean by..."

"You make me look like an idiot! When I am with you I feel like a total idiot, that's it. When you're with me... I feel... stupid things about all this."

"Stupid things?"

"Yeah. You make me feel... dizzy. You just can't stop talking, and talking, and talking, until my head aches, and I can't get on with my work, and you always do stupid things, and moreover you make me do stupid things, and I hate it! I hate getting in situations like being somewhere else than home, and it has nothing to do with my work... and you're the one making al these... and I hate every piece of it."

"... "

"Are you there, or you went away already, thanks to God...?"

"No, I'm still here. But I can go now if you want that."

"You don't say anything?"

"What could I say? It's clear, you hate me. What could I say? I think it's better to leave. Just... I hope you'll be fine."

"Didn't you say you'll never run away again?"

"But... yeah, I did. But it's not runaway. You told me to leave, so I leave."

"Definitely runaway. See now, brat? You never change."

"But... if just you could..."

"I could what? Damn, are you crying again?"

"No, I... I'm... I'm... just..."

"Just what?"

"You know what, Yuki? You can push me as hard as you want. I will go away, not runaway, but you asked for it, so..."

"Oh God, you want to tell me it's my fault?"

"... so I go away. But you can never push me that hard that makes me forget. 'Cause I will not."

"What's that, a threat?"

"I will not forget one single moment of it. I will remember... until..."

"Until what?"

"... "

"Just finish the goddamn sentence already! Brat?"

"... until for ever..."

"What fucking nonsense is this?!"

"... I'll love you till the very end, Yuki."

"... huh...?"

"... sayonara."

"... see what you've done? You make me stupid again! You always do this... you're always just that energetic, pink-haired kid, whom will never change. But that's why you've been here since that beginning, as you said, ne?"

"... Yuki...? What are you saying..."

"You make me feel stupid... because you make me feel in an odd way... and I can't get used to it!"

"Hatred isn't that odd."

"Damn, don't be an idiot again! Who said I hate you? You did! It wasn't me."

"... what? You don't... hate me?"

"Idiot."

"But then..."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"You really never change."

"... I know... but I'll try... really... really... I promise... Yuki, please... I..."

"Damn, just come in already."

"... Yuki?"

"What?"

"I'll really change for you... someday..."

"Just don't you dare try it!"


End file.
